Hasta que el cielo se caiga
by Gretzilla
Summary: -Regresarás? -No me iré , si sigo aquí , posando su mano sobre su pecho. SasuNaru Shonen-ai Oneshot


Hasta que el cielo se caiga

** Hasta que el cielo se caiga **

**_By:GretZilla_**

**_Este es un Oneshot , ubicado antes de que Sasuke se vaya de la aldea (Naruto Normal) , espero que les agrade!._**

**_--_**

- _Me voy esta noche_

Naruto volteó rápidamente.

-_Como? , Qué? , Por qué?_ – con cada pregunta alzaba más la voz.

-_Naruto! Cálmate , ya lo hemos hablado._

-_Pero …_ las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar en las mejillas del rubio , acompañadas de sollozos.

-_Naruto…_ susurró Sasuke mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sin embargo le era difícil darle un buen abrazo, solo sentía como se retorcía , seguido del sonido de un amargo llanto.

-_Por qué te vas? , Por qué ahora?_

-_Ya te lo he dicho … necesito salir de este lugar , necesito ser más fuerte ,necesito vencerlo._

-_No es cierto ¡ , puedes quedarte aquí , podríamos entrenar juntos , incluso tener nuestra propia familia._

Sasuke alzó la cara de su compañero , tomándolo por la barbilla.

-_Escúchame Naruto … debo vencerlo ..el mato a mi familia …no quiero que vuela a suceder._

-_Otra vez?_ –repitió en voz baja el despistado rubio , no entendía.

-_Si , tengo sospechas de que vendrá tras ti –otra vez- sobretodo por que llevas a Kyuubi , y estoy decidido a evitarlo a toda costa._

Naruto trataba de recupera su ritmo cardiaco normal , después de ese llanto era necesario , mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos oscuros del Uchiha.

-_Ahora entiendes?_

Naruto asentó con la cabeza pero aún con esta explicación no podía desechar la sensación que traía.

_-Y cuándo regresaras?_ –pregunto preocupado

-_Regresaré cuando haya cumplido , después de eso volveré por ti… pero debes prometerme algo …_

_Te __volverás más fuerte , y si mi ausencia te lastima y no te deja ir adelante .. por favor olvídame._

De repente los ojos del moreno comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-_Me lo prometes?_

-_No quiero olvidarte! Alegaba con la cabeza , quiero .. quiero que estés conmigo._

-_Y lo estaré hasta que puedas ir a la vida .. sin mi._

El ojiazul se cubría el rostro, evitando que su compañero lo viera en esas condiciones tan deprimentes.

_-Hey! ..puso su rostro frente a este , __mírame a los ojos, antes de irme quiero que quede claro que no se que pasará mañana , no se en cuanto tiempo vuelva , pero recuerda , que hoy más que nunca , __**TE AMO**__ y sin duda eres lo mejor de esta aldea._

-_Sasu …_

El nombre fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno , demostrándole que n ese momento era lo más importante para él , que esos ojos azules , lo incitaban a amarlo apasionadamente.

El beso duró unos cuantos minutos , concluyendolo de cierta forma que sabian que era una despedida

-_Entonces … me lo prometes?_

_-__Si,! Verás que seré más fuerte que tú._

-_Ese es el ingenuo ninja que conozco , haciendo un ademán poco usual._

-_No soy ingenuo!_

-_Si lo eres , es de las cosas que más aprecio de ti._

-_Pero …_ Naruto se había quedado sin palabras al mismo tiempo que su cara se tenía de un rojo pálido.

Este evento provoco sacarle una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-_Y si no vuelves?_

-_Tendré que volver , los opuestos se atraen no lo crees? Además si vuelvo , quien sabe , podría ser para matarte_.

La cara del oyente se quedo preocupado y atónito , sin emitir ningún sonido.

-_Ves? No seas tan ingenuo … confío en que me des algo de batalla , digo para que no sea tan fácil._

-_Gracioso!_ –dirigiéndole una mirada reprochante reclamándole lo indignado que se encontraba ante el previo comentario.

El pelinegro agarró su mochila , le dio un beso en la frente , estaba decidido a saltar de la ventana cuando sintió que algo no se lo permitía …

-_Sasuke .. yo también te amo…_

El Uchiha , regalándole una sonrisa ,abandono la habitación de inmediato.

-_Cuidate_ … dijo en voz baja Naruto.

-_Tu también_

Naruto giró la cabeza a todos lado verificando que realmente no estuviera tan loco.

Sasuke apareció entrente de él robándole un último beso.

-_No .. no te habías ido?-_preguntó aún impresionado.

-_Nunca me iré.. si sigo aquí_ , posando su mano en su pecho. _Por cierto … no me vayas a seguir …si no, no querré irme …_, desapareciendo –ahora si-

El rubio se quedó de frente , encarando a la luna que estaba esa noche , diciendo en voz alta

- _" Te esperare hasta que el cielo se caiga" ._

La silueta de su amado se quedó estática por unas milesimas de segundo , dándole la impresión de que el había prometido lo mismo.

**F I N**


End file.
